Waking Up In Vegas
by lampidyhats
Summary: Dan, Phil, Chris, and PJ wake up in Vegas with a camera thats loaded with videos from their recent black out. Includes Phan and some kickthestickz fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: You can just skip over this bit if you'd like but if you want to know of my progress with this story, its an option to read it! I will reply to every response I get! Thanks for reading!**

It was dark. Very very dark. Dan had a head ache that felt like multiple gnomes were hammering his brain. He felt like he was going to throw up. He tried to remember what had happend prior to this but all that could come to mind was going to a party with Chris, PJ, and Phil. Everything after, he was blanking on. Suddenly, his stomach gave him the quick T-10 seconds until eruption warning. Dan sat up, hitting his head on whatever was above him. "Ow.." He said quietly. He saw something to his side move slightly. Dan pushed on the sides and they collapsed. Pillows. He crawled out and rushed to the bathroom locating the toilet. After completing that unwanted task, Dan looked around to assess the situation. He was wearing clothes, which was good on its own, but he was also wearing the same clothes worn on the afternoon of the party so it must've not been too long of a time gap. However, he definetly wasn't in London. It looked like a hotel room. A rather fancy one at that. He looked to the bed where he had emerged. The sheets were on the floor creating a barricade around the bed. Near the pillow that had moved earlier was Phil. Innocent and sleeping on the floor, holding a little red vlogging camera in his hands. He too was wearing the same clothes as those from the party. Dan walked over, "Phil?" No response. He lightly kicked Phil. "Phil?" Dan repeated. "Hm?" Phil answered softly. "Wake up. I don't know where we are." Phil opened his eyes blinking a few times before clutching his head. Dan reached down and took the camera. Phil stood up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up as Dan had done. "I think we're is Vegas, Phil." Phil returned. "Why?" Dan held up a room key. On it, it had the words Among the top rated hotels in Vegas. "I'm calling PJ." Phil said. Dan nodded.

PJ's phone rang. A very confused Chis stood up from his former postion which was propt against the bathroom door. Chris grabbled the phone from a table and pressed answer. "Hello?" He croaked. "PJ?" "No, it's Chris." Chris replied as he walked around the Hotel, searching for PJ. "Do you know where you are? Dan and I just woke up in a hotel and we think we're in Vegas." It was Phil. "Uh... Yeah? I woke up to PJ's phone ringing and am in the same predicament here." Chris opened the bathroom door which was previously locked. PJ was asleep in the bathtub. "PJ!" Chris hissed softly hoping Phil wouldn't hear. "So do you know what hotel you're in?" Phil asked. "One sec." PJ's eyes fluttered open. He scanned the room and got up, first looking in the mirror then around the room. Chris found a room key. "There's a room key in here that says 'among the top rated hotels in Vegas'. I don't know if that really helps." "Ours says that too. Whats your room number?" "Who are you talking to? Where are we?" PJ asked grogily as he opened up some of the cuboards. "Phil and Vegas." Chris said in a hushed voice, covering the speaker. Chris opened the door to the room and looked at the number. "We are in room 732." "Okay, come up here. We are in room 846." Phil said sounding more calm after being given this news. He hung up the phone and went to PJ. "Um so, Dan and Phil are upstairs and we are in Vegas. I can't remember anything after having a couple drinks with you, Dan, and Phil. Can you?" "Nope. But I do have this camera. Are we going to Dan and Phils room now?" PJ replied. Chris nodded.

PJ and Chris quickly arrived to Dan and Phil's hotel room. Phil opened the door to let them in. Dan was sitting at Phil's laptop syncing the videos from the little red vlogging camera. "One bed." Chris said quietly so that only PJ could hear it. "What?" PJ replied just as silent. "There is only one bed in this hotel room." He explained. PJ soon caught on. "So uh.. where did you guys wake up?" PJ asked. "I woke up underneath the bed surrounded by pillows and Phil was on the floor next to the bed. What about you guys?" Dan asked in response. "I woke up outside the locked bathroom door and PJ was in the bathtub." Phil started to laugh but covered his mouth and quickly stopped. "You have a camera too?" Dan questioned, glancing at the camera PJ was holding at his side. "Uh, yep!" PJ handed Dan the camera who then proceeded to sync those videos up to the laptop as well. "So what are you doing exactly?" PJ said searching the laptop for hints. "We're trying to sync the videos up and put them in order to find out what happend after the party and how we got here." Phil answered. "All done!" Dan said anxiously. The four hovered over the laptop as Dan scrolled down to the oldest video and clicked play.

Phil held the camera to the mirror where himself and Dan wore suits. "We are looking quite dapper." Dan said ironically, imitating a stereotypical British sentence. Phil laughed. "This might actually be my first official suit and friends party." Phil announced. "Is it really?" "Yeah!" "Well this will be fun." Dan smiled. "Lets-a-go!" Phil said in the voice of Mario.

The clip cut out. "Well I remember that." Phil said. "Me too." "What's next?" Chris asked. "Uh, it looks like its from your camera Chris." Dan clicked on the next video.

"Look at Dan's girl drink." Chris teased. Dan smiled and held up his umbrella lemon drink. Phil took a shot and PJ watched, counting how many he could do. Chris turned the camera to his face and wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly, Dan slammed down his now empty drink. "ANOTHER." He shouted, pretending to be Thor. Chris, Phil, and PJ laughed. "How many is that now Dan?" Phil asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Dan said, nodding his head torwards the multiple empty shot glasses. Phil protectivly wrapped his arm around them.

"That wasn't bad either." PJ said. "Yeah I mean at least we know for sure that we were overly drinking before we decided to go traveling, not on any drugs of any sort." Dan sighed in relief with the knowlege that anything stupid from this point on, could be blamed on the alcohaul. "The next clip is also from you, Chris."

"I liked Vegas." Phil said. "Yeah, we should go back some day." Dan agreed. "Why don't we go now?" Chris asked. "I don't know." Dan laughed. "Do you want to?" Chris asked. Phil nodded visiously. "Then lets go!" PJ almost yelled. They stood up and started walking. "We are going to Vegas again guys!" Chris exclaimed, facing the camera torwards his nose, accidentally cutting out his eyes. The camera was then faced at their shoes and continued recording for a few seconds. Dan said something but whatever it was, it was inaudible from the camera.

"So we're definetly in Vegas." Dan announced. "Are we now?" PJ said sarcastically. "Next video!" Phil said quickly before either could start something. "It's from us Dan." The four regained their focus to the laptop.

"Plane!" Dan and Phil said in unison to the camera. They were sitting in seats on a plane. How they were let on is quite the question. They appeared to be still drinking.

"That was short." PJ said. Dan had already clicked on the next video.

"We are currently going to go get some current currency!" Chris said. Dan did his obviously fake laugh. "Why are we going to get moneys Dan?" Chris asked for his viewers. "We are going to the... Bar?" Dan said looking at Phil for confirmation. Phil nodded. Chris pointed the camera at his face and nodded wide eyed. "We are going to the bar of dreams!" Chris exclaimed.

Dan now sat at the desk with one hand on his face, propping it up and the other on the back of the chair. "So we are getting money for a bar in vegas when we are already drunk?" He sounded quite out of it. "Uh huh." Chris said, clicking on the next video for him.

"Okay it's filming, now what is so funny?" Dan asked impatiently, pointing the camera at a laughing Chris and PJ. "We were only discussing how people lose their pants when you two touch eachothers knees. So like what if you two kissed?" Chris asked. Dan turned the camera around to face himself and Phil. Dan wasn't blushing or laughing. He looked as if someone had just challenged him to pick up coins from the floor and teased him because they didn't think he could do it. Dan moved Phil's head and leaned in to kiss him. A panicked expression displayed itself across Phil's face for a split second before their lips collided. At first, Phil didn't kiss back. Pretty soon he gave in. Their heads moved in sync with eachother. Almost like their life had one purpose and it was to do this one thing. Their lips began to open up when they realized what was happening and snapped back to reality. They faced the camera and blushed a bright red. "Whoaf." Chris said from behind the camera.

Everyone sat up straight now. Dan and Phil were both as bright red as they were in the video. "So... You two.. Kind of made out." PJ clarified. Chis let out the ghost of a laugh, which sounded like a dog snoring. Dan speedily clicked on the next video, hoping to avoid the awkwardness. Or maybe just leave it for later at the least.

Chris's camera was shaking slightly. "All this face eating made us a bit hungry so we got food!" "We has the foods!" Dan said giggling. "Food!" Chris pointed the camera at the assortments of foot that filled the table. In the center, was a basket of fries. PJ put ketchup over them. "What are you doing?!" Dan said as Phil stuffed his face with a buger to the right of him. "Do you not like ketchup or something?" PJ asked innocently. "I like ketchup, but I don't want it spread around like spagetti all over my fries. I want it placed gently to the side. Like a little puppy snuggled on a blanket." Dan explained. "You like to dip your fries in liquid sleeping puppy?!" Chris cried out. "Yes." Dan said jokingly with a hint of a smile. "Don't you?" "Your sick, you know that." Chris backed away. Phil put down his burger and laughed.

"Well that was more... Normal." PJ announced. "Yeah." Dan whispered. He hoped that the rest of the videos were like this. Not worthy of awkward conversations. Maybe he could even put them together (Excluding the kissing part) and make a funny video out of them. That'd be nice. He wouldn't have to create a new video Wednesday if he'd already filmed on from Vegas. Dan relaxed a bit and slouched in his seat. He moved the mouse up and heard the other three shift in their seats anxiously as the next video started to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm going to try and get as much of the story as I have done posted today. I don't type like the Flash or something like that**

They appeared to be in a mall. There was a lot of yellow, blue, and light brown everywhere. "This would be mine." The person holding the camera said. It was Phil. The camera displayed a brown bear wearing a pirates outfit, complete with an eyepatch and bandanna. "If you can't tell, we're at build-a-bear." Dan said from across the store. There wasn't many people. "Dan, show the world your bear." "Its a cat, actually." Dan said, sounding mildly offended as he held up his white cat. "I'm going to have to censor that." Phil said. "Why?" "Your cat is completely naked!" Dan laughed. "Is it now? What clothes should I get for it?" Chis walked in with his heart covered bunny wearing a nurse outfit. "You should get the princess one." Chris pointed to the bin of pink princess dresses. "No!" "I dare you to do it!" Phil said. Dan huffed and picked up the pink dress. "Do you like sparky?" PJ asked. He held a dalmation in a firemans outfit in front of his face torwards the camera. "Hot." Phil replied. Dan laughed and the camera focused on him putting a crown on his princess cat. "Beautiful Dan." Phil laughed. "I know right. Your all so jealous of Madame Pawows." Dan bragged ironically.

Dan sighed. That was not bad. Funny really. "I liked that one." PJ said. Chris clutched his head. "I woke up outside of a bathroom door that Peej was locked in. How did we go from making fluffy creatures, to locking people in bathrooms?" Phil walked in. No one had even realized he had left in the first place. He tossed something to Dan. It was the white cat with the princess outfit. The one from the video. In his hands he had the pirate bear. "We took them home with us." Phil said smiling. I hope we brought ours to our room too." Chris said happily. Things were looking good. This could definitly end up to be a video. Possibly a fan favorite at that. Excitedly PJ clicked the next clip while Dan admired the cat his drunken self had made.

Phil faced the camera torwards Chris and PJ as Dan and himself backed away. PJ smiled then turned away. "So Danisnotonfire." "Yes?" Dan answered. "Where are we going and why are we no longer with Peej and Chris?" "We are going shopping and they are going to see The Lego Movie." The camera switched back to Phil's face who cheered silently with one hand in the air. Dan laughed.

"Ah yes. Shopping. How manly of you two!" Chris teased. "Shut up." Dan shot back. He clicked the next video. Another video from Phil's camera.

"How do I look?" Drunken Dan asked Phil who held the camera. "Hot." Phil said and laughed. Dan laughed too. He wore a purple Gangar shirt that looked identical to the Gangar shirt Phil had. "Hashtag twinsies!" Dan said in a stereotypical American white girl voice. He held his hands up in a peace sign. Dan went back into the changing room to get his regular dress shirt back on. During this, Phil took the oppertunity to browse around with the camera. He laughed and walked up to a red tank top dress. "How do you guys think Dan would look in this? Hot?" Phil took the dress off the rack and threw it into Dan's changing room. "What the-" "Dan, I bet you couldn't put that on and pull it off." "Don't test me boy." A few minutes later, Dan opened the door and modled the red dress. Phil doubled over laughing at his friends. Dan twirled and struck a pose. "Oh my god!" Phil laughed. Dan's ability to keep a straight face failed him and he smiled. The video cut out.

"Sexy." Chris said, jokingly. Dan elbowed him, his face was bright red. Phil laughing into a pillow behind them. PJ simply smiled. Dan quickly decided that he would not put that into the video. "Moving swiftly along." Dan said, trying to halt their laughter. He prayed that the next video didn't involve him. To his misfourtune, it was another video from Phil's camera.

Dan filmed Phil taking a sipped of what appeared to be a strawberry smoothie. The pink and green building played popular music but was nearly deserted at this hour. "Hows your boring strawberry smoothie Philip?" Dan said in an antagonizing way. Phil held up his thumb, not pausing while taking another sip. "Your plain strawberry may be good, but it is no match for my... MANGO BANANA!" Dan zoomed in and out on his orange colored smoothie. Phil shook his head in disagreement. "When will they be out of the movie?" Phil asked. Dan focused the camera on his face and looked at his wrist which had no watch on it. "Uhh soon?"

"Lucky!" PJ whined. "What?" Dan questioned. "I want a smoothie." "Don't we all. I can't even remember that smoothie, so it doesn't count." Phil said confidently. The next video was of PJ's camera and the thumbnail was pitchblack. Dan smiled hoping that this would be tease worthy so that he and Phil weren't the only ones to suffer. Dan clicked the video.

"EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!" Chris sang, slightly out of tune. He faced the camera torwards the end credits. "Where do you want to go?" PJ asked. "I'm a bit hungry." "No place is going to be open at this hour!" "Walmart is." Chris retorted. "I'm not going to eat at Walmart. How about IHOP." "Okay." They walked out of the theater inside the mall. They passed the smoothie shop that Dan and Phil had been in and went to the side walk before turning the camera off.

"Hmpf." PJ said. "What?" Phil asked, slightly concerned. "I really wanted to see that movie, and now I have but I can't remember what happend." He frowned. "Sorry." Phil said. Dan turned to him, very much so confused at what Phil was apologizing for. He shrugged it off and clicked the next video which was also from PJ's camera.

"Look at my pancakesss!" Chris said excitedly from behind the camera. The lense faced the 'Cinnabon' pancake stack on his plate. "American pancakes are so puffy!" PJ laughed and took a bite, deciding soon after that they needed blueberry syrup. "Look at all these syrups. If you don't like Canada syrup-" "Maple." PJ inturrupted. Chris faced the camera to his own face and looked jokingly irritated at his friend. "If you don't like 'maple' syrup" He restated. "You can get cherry, blueberry, blackberry, rasberry...and diabetes!" PJ stuffed his face once more than looked up at the camera. "Yum!" He said, sounding quite muffled. Peices of pancake dropped from his mouth. "Attractive." Chris commented. PJ covered the camera's view with his hand. "Shut up.."

"Did you enjoy your pancakes?" Dan said 100% seriously. Chris broke out in laughter at himself. This caused a domino effect of laughter. Both Dan and Phil, relieved that the whole kissing as a dare bit was over and done with. "Do you think I could use some of these clips to make a video? I think that it'd be pretty funny!" Dan suggested. "Go for it." PJ said, still laughing. Dan smiled and clicked on the next video. It was from Phil.

They were in the lobby of the hotel that they were currently in. "Phil's checking in." Dan zoomed in on Phil speaking to the lady at the front desk. He turned around and began walking back to Dan. "So there's not a ton of rooms left so I got us the only one that was cheap and available. Plus we get free breakfast with this one!" Phil smiled. "So whats wrong?" "There is only one bed." "Yeah? It's not like we haven't slept together before." Dan paused before facing the camera to his face. "INNOCENTLY!" Phil laughed. They walked to the elevator. "You know, the kiss earlier wasn't that bad. Like I'm pretty confident that I don't like you in THAT way, but still... You know what I mean?" Dan said weakly, hoping that Phil would agree. "Yeah, you're a really good kisser!" Phil blurted out happily. "Am I now?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. The elevator arrived at their floor. The camera turned off.

Chris smirked, looking from Dan to Phil. Both of them looking down at the floor, most likely blushing. PJ spoke up after the silence began to become awkward. "So maybe don't include that in the video... We should just... Well I mean if you want, keep it. I'm just going to..." PJ clicked the next video to get rid of the awkward potentially sexual tension in the room.

"And...ACTION!" PJ yelled. "And this is the rare toilet paper section of the infamous Wallmart. Unfortunatley, although they say it is a roll back or something that is the catphrase here. Anyways, I asked. If you buy toilet paper here you do not get a roll back. Just clearing up some possible confusion...What are you holding." Chris took the camera and PJ looked at the object in his hand. It was his plate from IHOP. "HOLY! Oh my god!" Chris laughed, making the camera shaky and difficult to see. "You stole the plate from IHOP!" PJ looked scared at first, but then something came over him (Probably the alcohol) They were both laughing. When they had finally both calmed themselves down, PJ stood up and placed the plate behind a bag of toilet paper rolls slowly walking away as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever even happened. Of course, in doing so, he'd only set off Chris for another round of immense laughter until Chris hit stop.  
PJ, Chris, and Phil all laughed at the hysterical event that they'd been unable to witness or remember at that. Dan was still a little embarrassed from the previous video but seeing that his friends were laughing he laughed slightly as well, deciding that he would ignore it until he was alone and could discuss the situation privately with Phil. While they were still distracted, he glanced at the next video. It was another video of Chris and Peej. But the video after wasn't. The thumbnail to the nearest video with him in it, was him supposedly laughing wearing cat whiskers. Anxiously, he clicked on the next video from Chris and PJ.  
"Daniel? Philip? Where are you guys?" Chris called. Had he been sober, this would be quite the sociallly unacceptable thing to do. Also the fact that they were not even in the mall anymore, but still in Walmart. "Did you find them?" PJ asked. "They aren't anywhere!" Chris responded. "Um... Excuse me sirs, but we are kind of closing up here and I'm afraid I can't keep the place open any longer than I already have. Are you guys going to buy something?" A teenager in a blue Walmart employee vest said. He sounded quite irritated. Of course, any one would be. "No, actually we are looking for our friends." PJ said sounding incredibly analytical. "Sorry, what friends?" "Rude!" Chris exclaimed. "No, no. It's just that, you two are the last in the store and-" "Come on Chris!" PJ shouted. "I'm not putting up with this mans rudeness. Lets go get a room in a hotel." Chris nodded. As they walked out the door, they broke out into a fit of laughter. "I GOT THAT ON FILM!" PJ yelled.  
"Dan?" PJ asked as everyone else howled in laughter. "Yeah?" "You wouldn't mind if I got that clip for my video, would you?" "Use it!" Dan smiled and his voice was a bit choppy when he answered, as he too was laughing. He stopped abruptly after a moment, realizing that now was a video that he was in. Previously, he and Phil had agreed that the kiss that they shared was good. He clicked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you want, feel free to respond with some ideas for these chapters because I'm crap at that. As for progress, this is the final section that I have done and if I feel inspired, I'll add more as time goes on. :) Hope you like it!**

"You be my American boy, AMERICAN BOYYY" Dan sung in an unnaturally high pitched voice. There was a couple bottles that were visible on the bedside table. "Daniel. Look at what I have!" Phil said in a tempting way. Dan turned the camera. Phil was holding up two sharpies. "Yeah?" Dan said questioningly. "I heard somewhere that you can get sharpie off of mirrors and wouldn't it be fun if we drew a mustache on the mirror and did the Bloody Mary chant and then she actually appeared but had a sharpie mustache on her?" Dan nodded, standing up, and grabbing one of the sharpies. They walked to the bathroom and uncapped the markers. Dan set the camera on the counter so that any one watching would be able to see Dan and Phil's reflection, and what ever they drew. "I think that she should be able to wear oven mits, so that when she tries to stab us, she will drop the knife on the ground and then have difficulties picking it up so we can take the knife and use it to befriend her." Phil suggested. Dan gave him a look that you could tell that he was confused immensly. "Way to go Phil, befriend the murderer. I'll give her a stripper pole." "Dan, she could beat us with that." Phil explained. Dan smiled and brought the marker back up to the mirror, drawing two stick figures that somewhat resembled themselves. Phil laughed slightly and drew glasses. "I think that she'll realized that we aren't stick people. I'm pretty sure she isn't blind so with glasses she will be!" "Phil, it's time." Dan said. He flicked off the light switch. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." They chanted together. A couple seconds passed, and Dan turned the lights back on. Nothing. "What a waste." He said, looking at Phil through the mirror rather than the camera. Phil reached over and stopped the video.

"We did that to the mirror?" Phil asked. He didn't seem upset, just slightly confused and happy. PJ walked in the direction of the bathroom. "I'm using that. I called it." Dan said quickly. "Yes, that stuff is still drawn all over the mirror." The three that were still sat by the computer laughed. "Is it really?" Dan said in disbelief. "Mmm-hm" PJ replied. "What's next. To be honest, I think I'm enjoying this." Phil reached over and clicked the next video.

The view was on a rainbow colored board. Chris and PJ appeared to be in the same type of hotel room as Dan and Phil's videos were filmed in. Only this room had two beds instead of one. "Double red." Chris said, moving a green ginger bread piece across the board. PJ picked up the next card. "QUEEN FROSTINE BIATCH!" Chris groaned. "Candy Land's a crap game anyways." Chris said pulling another card. "Green" PJ laughed at the card. "What?" "Your in the licorice trap now. I'm going to win!" PJ bragged and swiped his new card from the pile. "Nooo! Screw you Plumpy." Chris laughed and switched off the camera.

"That must have been some intense game of Candy Land you were playing." Dan laughed. PJ scrunched his face. "Shut up! Like you're vlogs are any less strange." Dan rolled his eyes and clicked on the next video. It was from Phil's camera and the thumbnail was of Dan with his arms blurily waving above his head.

"And... GO!" Phil said from behind the camera. Dan unpaused the TV, where a karaoke channel seemed to be playing music. First Dan danced then he started singing. "So hot out of the pot, can we pick up the paint... Heat it up turn it up." Dan mumbled, sounding confused. "Wrong!" Phil said loudly. "Push the limit are you with it baby don't be afraaaiiidd. I'm a hurt you real good baby!" Phil sang. He was very much out of tune but Phil actually knew the correct words for once. Dan attempted singing but it was very much inaudible. Phil jumped up from his cross legged position on the bed and set the camera in his place so that he and Dan would be in the view. "No escaping when I start! Once I'm in I own your heart!" Phil half-screamed. "I don't know this song very well." Dan admited. "You don't?" Phil said sarcastically.

Chris smirked at PJ, hoping that the other two wouldn't notice. They didn't luckily. PJ laughed softly in attempt to lighten the mood. Phil looked torwards the window, blushing. Awkwardly, and very quickly, Dan clicked the next clip. You didn't have to be an expert to know how embarassed both boys were.

Feathers flew across the cameras view. "Stop it!" Chis shouted as PJ hit him with a pillow once more. "Never! You can't control me! I am IRON MANNN!" PJ screamed. "You will die!" Chris said angrily as he was beaten with the pillow. He reached over and grasped the nearest pillow. The first thing he did was use it to make PJ drop the camera. Chris got a hold of the camera and switched it off.

"You go girls." Phil said encouragingly. "I would not be talking. Remember, Phan is sort of real. All we did was pillow fight." Chris shot back. Phil shut up instantly. Dan looked down. PJ, unknowing of what he should do next decided to click the next clip. Things were only getting more awkward as the videos went on. No one really wanted to watch the rest of them, but at the same time they really did.

Dan was lying on the bed. The view was from directly above Dan. He didn't appear to be wearing clothes anymore and his eyes were closed. Phil laughed, causing the camera to shake. "Look at his face!" Phil exclaimed. Dan tried putting his hand to cover up the camera lense and failed, inturrupting the action only when a moan escaped his lips. This, of course, only caused Phil to laugh even more. "Not funny Phil." Dan said, sounding a bit struggled. "Shh. You'll know what's so funny when I show this to you." Phil explained. "Noo... Not now. Put that camera away." Dan pleaded. Phil abliged and turned the camera off.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I think that I'll probably get to the end in the next chapter as its planned out that way and each chapter is generally a certain length long..**

Silence filled the air with in the hotel room. No one knew what to say to that. Finally, PJ decided to attempt at saying something. "So, you guys like... did the do?" "Like had sex?" Chris added. Phil turned his head slowly torwards the two as if to warn them, a shocked expression frozen on his face. Dan's eyes were still glued to the screen. Suddenly, in attempt to break the ice, Phil laughed. Dan noticed what he was trying to do, laugh it off as some kind of joke. It'll pass, Dan thought. Chris and PJ stared at them and PJ reached over Dan to hit play on the next clip, hoping that there wasn't another video similar to that, only with him and Chris.

"You'll never make it!" PJ cried out. His words immensly broken by his laughter. There was a sort of pillow bridge that connected one bed to another. "Don't limit my abilities." Chris replied, sounding mildly offended. He dramatically put one leg out and placed his hands on his hips. He leaned forward, taking a step. He failed quite miserably. The pillows could not support his weight, as previously predicted by PJ, and collapsed, leaving Chris lying on the floor moaning in pain. PJ stood up from his seat and walked over to his friend. "Having fun there?" Chris asked seriously. "Much." PJ said and zoomed the camera into Chris's face before turning it off.

The next video was clicked without any commentary from the others. Mainly this was to avoid talking about the whole 'Dan and Phil having sex' thing.

"I'm filming it." Said Phil. You couldn't see his face but you could hear his voice. The camera was shaky but what was there was pretty much visable. Dan was pressed against the window and Phil was walking over to stand beside him. Both were now fully dressed in their pre 'special activities' clothes. "You know you could just take a picture with your phone or something." Dan mumbled. "Yeah, but I like videos better." Phil replied. He displayed the beautiful view of Vegas at night and it was clear why Dan had wanted Phil to capture this moment. It was stunning. Absolutly beautiful. "Thank you Phil." "For what? For earlier?" Phil guessed. "No. For everything. For being my friend even though I'm probably the worst. For sticking up for me... I don't know. Everything." Phil laughed. Not in a joking way, but a sentimental way. "No problem Dan. If I had the chance, I wouldn't change a thing."

Watching that made Dan's heart flutter. It wasn't drunken Dan talking there. It was inner Dan. Everything he'd said was without a doubt true.

"But seriously though. Why?" "Why don't you just google it?" PJ suggested. "Why don't you just google it?" Chris imitated. "Because I don't think I want to. Telephone is a nothing game of pure and utter nothingness. All you do is whisper something into someones ear and someone changes it to something weird and sexual."

PJ was laughing hard. Dan hoped that they were starting to forget the whole sex with Phil video but he knew that they wouldn't so he just joined in with the laughing. "Telephone? Of all the things for you to be upset about, your number one priority is to ease the hatred of the middle school game Telephone?" "Shut up." Chris said, trying to hide his smile.

"Don't be so sad Dan.." Dan was crying in the corner of the room. "B-b-but your so nice to me and I love you but I can't even love the-I don't even like to- why are you perfect and-" Dan's blubbering became more inaudible. Phil groaned and set the camera on a desk and lifted up a pillow. "Stop crying." Phil commanded. "But I-I-I-" Phil smacked Dan with a pillow. Dan looked up quite startled. Phil continously attacked Dan until Dan got up and grabbed a pillow of his own to fight with. "I see how its going to be." Phil challenged. The pillow fight was on. It consisted of Phil hitting Dan and Dan hitting back for about five minutes until Phil finally popped his pillow and feathers flew everywhere. Then the video ended.

Dan was red in the face. Be it embarassment or affection, he was blushing. He had said the words 'I love you' to Phil, his best friend.

Some strange website was pulled up on the screen of PJ's computer. "This is probabsly how the whole world of America can Spanish." Chris stated. "Alright Chris. It is time for your exam. Say the phrase 'hello my name is Chis and If anyone sees this I'll be embarassed.'" "THATS TOO LONG." Chris complained. "I know something else that's too long." "Aloha, mi llama Chris y yo soy embarassado." Chris tried. PJ burst out laughing. "F- for you. You said Aloha which is Hawaiian. The rest was my name is Chris and I am pregnant.."

"Congratulations." Phil said to Chris.

Next was another Chris and PJ video. They were sat on the floor with some whether channel playing in the background. "Did you see the way they kissed earlier? Oh my god, I ship it." Chris announced. "They would be pretty cute together. I mean, they already spend every waking second with each other." PJ agreed. "We should ask them how they feel inside." "But you know Dan... No homo Howell." They giggled.  
"Um, sorry about that.." PJ said rather quickly. Dan blushed and nervously hit the next video.  
The entire room was a pillow fight war zone. Feathers scattered the floor. Phil stalked the room, pillow in hand, calling out Dan's name tauntingly every so often as if they were playing some perverted game of hide and go seek. It was obvious that Dan was hiding under the bed, but in his drunken state, it was hard to tell if Phil knew this or not. Eventually, Phil tore the sheets from the bed along with the pillows. He used them to close off Dan's acess to the rest of the room. "Nooo!" Dan screamed dramatically, not even attempting to escape. Phil barracaded Dan's former hiding place. Soon the screams died down and you could hear heavy breathing from under the bed. Phil laughed and climbed on top of the bed. "Hey Dan," He whispered. "Now I'm topping you in two ways." He quickly jumped off mumbling something about it being cold and blanket. Phil snuggled up against Dan's prison as if he was on guard. And the camera flicked off.  
"That was a good use of a sexual phrase Phil." Chris commented. PJ laughed, leaving Dan and Phil awkwardly sitting there. Dan was just greatful that he'd fallen asleep. It made sense now though. They'd woken up earlier with Dan under the bed covered with pillows and blankets and Phil next to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is the shortest and last chapter. I think this about wraps it up. Thank you user: wonderfulfun for leaving me the wonderful reviews and helping me come up with how to end it! :)**

"Turn the tv down!" Chris whined to PJ. "Never!" PJ screamed and turned the volume up louder. "NO MORE." Chris grabbed PJ's shirt and dragged him to the bathroom door, locking it. "Let me go!" "Will you turn the TV down while I try to get some sleep?" "No." "Then that sucks doesn't it?"

That was the last of the videos. No more. "Well. We should probably get back home then." Dan said softly. PJ nodded in agreement. They returned to their respective rooms and started packing their things. "Dan," Phil began. "We can talk later Phil.." Dan interrupted "No but Dan-" "Later Phil. Please." The plane ride home was silent and awkward. Chris and PJ had decided to use their clips and split them in half between themselves. PJ had begun editing and Chris was helping him at certian parts. They agreed to not expose Dan and Phil kissing or any other part that would make either Dan or Phil uncomfortable.

Once Dan and Phil arrived back to their living space, they immediantly went to unpack their bags in solitary. Next Phil went to edit the video that would be uploaded to his channel. Dan would usually go and help Phil at this point but that would mean he would have to see the whole sex thing and confession of love. The next day and the day after, they said very few words to each other. Until, Phil had had enough of Dan's 'ignore it and it will go away' plan. "Dan. We need to talk." Dan sulked into the lounge. "We both saw the video. Things haven't been the same since. Well not with you anyway. I, personally, am fine if whatever you said wasn't true. If you were completely wasted and it was just a heat of the moment thing, I'm fine. It probably happens to every pair of best friends at least once. But, if you really do feel that way. I just want you to know that, I don't regret anything." Dan straightend up a little bit. "Wait.. So you're fine with it if I liked you?" "Do you?" Phil questioned. "Well, truth is, everything I said in that video was true.. I really like you Phil." Phil smiled and stepped closer to Dan. "I like you too." Now it was Dan's turn to smile like an idiot. Phil laughed and placed his hands on Dan's lower back, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
